Across Time and Dimensions
by TNckitty
Summary: After they save the four dimensions from Akaba Leo, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri are doing regular teenager things. Now that Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and Rin are safe, everything is fine, right? Wrong! Not only is the dimensions are endanger again, but time itself is endanger as well. Please excuse my grammar.
1. Kokoro Aka

**TNckitty: Yo, what's up? I am TNckitty, but call me TN. If any of you read my story 'Supernatural' or 'A Fight from Darkness- Part 1- the DarkClan', it is on hold for now. **

**Teresa/Aka: That's because you are lazy and have writers block.**

**TN: Shut up, Teresa. Don't make me destroy your runner.**

**Teresa: Fine.**

**TN: Anyway, let's get this chapter started.**

**Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Yugioh Arc V. Only my OC.**

**Chapter 1: Kokoro Aka**

Four boys that look like each other, except for their hair and eye colors, were walking home from school. It was Friday, so that means they get to relax over the weekend… Or so they thought.

"What are you going to do this week, Yugo," the red and green haired boy asked.

"I'm going to check my D-Wheel if it is working right. What about you, Yuya," the blue and yellow haired boy, Yugo, asked.

"The usual. Sleeping in and dueling Yuzu at the You Show Duel School. Plans, Yuto, Yuri," he asked the other two.

"I'm going to hang out with Shun," the black and purple haired, Yuto, answered.

"Do you really want to know," the pink and purple haired, Yuri, asked.

The three look alikes looked at each other and then shook their heads. Suddenly, a red and blue motorcycle appeared out of nowhere. It almost ran Yuya over. The rider flew off the bike and land on the ground hard. The person groaned in pain before sitting up.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving! You almost killed our brother," Yugo shouted.

The person turned towards the four boys before quickly getting up. He bowed down, but wince a little.

"S-sorry," the person apologized.

"That's okay. It was an accident. Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere," Yuya asked.

He was very concern about this person.

"Y-yeah. I'm-m f-fine," he sputtered.

He stood up and ran towards his motorcycle. Yuto looked at the person and his eyes widen. Blood was flowing down the rider's left leg and stained most of his jeans, since he was not wearing a regular riding suit.

"You're hurt. Look at your leg," Yuto pointed.

The other three looked and gasped. The person didn't looked and got on the motorcycle.

"You are not riding your motorcycle in this condition," Yuri shouted.

The four quickly ran over to him. Yuto and Yugo grabbed the person, while Yuya took off his helmet. Once again they gasped when they notice this person is a girl, not a boy.

"Hey, I know. You're from our school. Kokoro Aka, right," Yuya said.

The girl, Aka, struggled. She wince every time she move her left side. After another few minutes of struggling, she stopped and sighed. She nodded to answered Yuya's question earlier.

"Aka? Aren't you that quiet girl who always sits by herself," Yuri asked.

She nodded again.

"I didn't know you can ride a D-Wheel," Yugo stated.

"D-Wheel? You mean the one like yours," Yuto asked, "How can you tell if she has one?"

"Hers has a duel disk on it."

"We better get her to the hospital and fast," Yuri interrupted.

When he mention 'hospital', she started to struggle again. She somehow slip out of Yuto and Yugo's grasped and started the D-Wheel. And in a flash, she was gone.

"What just happened," Yugo asked.

The three shrugged.

"I hope she's okay. That was a nasty crash," Yuya said, concerned.

"We'll see her on Monday. We can check on her then," Yuto pointed out.

They nodded before walking home.

~Monday~

It was Monday, and Yuya was worried about Aka. The four look alikes were in their homeroom.

"Calm down, Yuya. I'm sure she'll be fine," Yugo said.

"I just feel bad for her. That crash could have killed her," he answered.

Unbeknownst to them, Aka sneaked into the room and sat all the way in the back of the room. When the bell ringed, everybody got into their seats. The homeroom teacher started to call roll.

"Kokoro Aka," the teacher called.

Aka raised her hand. The teacher looked up and then check her name off. The four look behind the room and saw Aka in the back near the window.

"Sakaki Yugo."

"Here," Yugo said.

"Sakaki Yuri."

"Present."

"Sakaki Yuto."

"Here."

"Sakaki Yuya."

"Here."

By the time the teacher finish calling, the bell ring. Everybody got up and rush to their first class. Aka grabbed her bag and tried to rush out but was blocked by Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya.

"Hey, Aka. We didn't introduce ourselves last time. I'm Yuya and these are my brothers, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri," Yuya said, happy to see the girl okay.

Suddenly, the teacher appeared. She looked at the five and then smiled at Aka.

"Aka, are these your friends? Wonderful, you are improving," the teacher said excitedly.

Aka blushed. She pushed through, quickly getting to her class.

"Friends," Yugo asked.

"Ah, I guess she still haven't spoken to you yet. Oh well, she'll get better once she get to know you four."

"What do you mean, Mizushima- sensei," Yuto asked.

"Aka has a problem talking to other students over the months. Some of the teachers suggest that she spend a day with one of the students once a week."

"Did it work," Yuya asked.

"Not really. Now hurry and get to your class. The bell is about to ring."

Mizushima push the boys out. They ran their separate ways.

~lunch time~

The four Sakaki brothers meet up by the Sakura tree. They looked around, trying to find Aka.

"Hey, Yuya," someone called out.

Yuya turned to see four girls that look the same, except for their hair and eye color, walking towards them.

"Hey, Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri," Yuya greeted.

"Who are you guys looking for," Serena asked.

"Kokoro Aka," Yuto answered without looking at them.

The four girls were confused.

"Why," Rin asked.

"We want to check if she was okay. She crash on Friday and her leg was bleeding," Yugo answered.

"Crash," Ruri questioned.

The boys told them what happened on Friday. The girls gasped.

"Poor Aka. I hope she is not injured seriously," Ruri said.

"I can't find her anywhere," Yuya huffed.

"Have you tried looking up in the tree," Serena asked.

"Huh," the boys asked.

Serena nodded up. They all looked up and saw Aka trying to jump down from the tree.

"What- How- When- What," Yugo tried to ask but can't think right.

"She always sits up there to eat. Once she finish, she goes to the library," Serena informed.

"How did you know," Yuri asked.

Since everybody's attention was now on Serena, Aka took the opportunity to make her escape. She was about a foot away from the tree until Yuto grabbed her left wrist. She tried to yank her arm, but flinch in pain.

"You okay," Yuzu asked.

Aka nodded. She was uncomfortable with so many people around her. She look at the ground, avoiding eye contact. While she was standing there, they have time to scrutinize her. Aka has black long hair that pass the waist with red highlights. It was in a ponytail. Her eyes are cobalt blue eyes. Her clothes, that she was wearing, were the boys uniforms. Once again, she took the opportunity to get out of Yuto's grasped and ran to the library. This time she succeeded.

"Dang, she got away again," Yugo mumbled.

"Let's see her after school," Yuri suggested.

They agreed and went to finish their food.

**TN: Finish.**

**Teresa: If you are all wondering why my name is Aka and not Teresa, this is because this the Japanese version.**

**TN: And I thought that it sounds weird in this so this is how it came to be. If this doesn't make any sense to you, then it sucks to be you (YGOGXTAS quote). **

**Teresa: Please Review and tell us how it is.**

**TN: Also if you can't picture how Teresa looks like go to my tumblr. It has chibi versions of her in many ways. **

**(Aka- Red, Kokoro- Heart)**


	2. Black Magician

**TN: I'm back~ **

**Teresa: Why?**

**TN: Because I'm feeling generous today and posting this chapter today instead of waiting for a whole week.**

**Teresa: Okay. Do you mind if I do the Disclaimer?**

**TN: Not at all. Go right ahead.**

**Teresa: TNckitty do not own Yugioh Arc V. Only me and other OCs that will appear sometime in the story.**

**TN: Also, special thanks to Yudai Shuintaku, the Fresh Prince of BANANAS, and BTRE3lover for following this story.**

**Chapter 2: Black Magician**

It was the last class of the day, and Yuya is having a panic attack. It was math, and he has a test on it.

_'Okay, so you subtract 2 to…um ugh. Ah forget it! I'll never pass this class,'_ Yuya thought.

Suddenly, a piece of paper flow on top of the desk. The paper was neatly folded, like it was done professionally. Yuya looked at it, not sure what to do with it. He unfold the paper. On it was instruction on how to find x to the quotation that he was working on.

_'Oh, so you have to subtract the 2 with the 12 and then divide it with 90,'_ he thought.

He looked at the bottom of the paper to see who toss it to him. The initial was K.A. When the teacher announce the test is about to begin, Yuya was confident he'll pass the test. About 30 minutes, he finish his test.

_'Well, that was easier then I thought. Now I just need to thank whoever help me.'_

He thought of the names that has a surname that start with a K and the first name that starts with an A. The only name that came up was Kokoro Aka. He looked at the back of the room and saw Aka reading a book. She must really like it, since all her attention was on it. The bell finally ring and everybody squeeze through the door. Fortunately, Aka got out first. She quickly ran out of the building and towards her D-Wheel that was hidden in the trees. She opened the storage compartment that was under the seat and swap her bag with her helmet. Shoving the helmet on, Aka got on her bike and started it.

"AKA," someone shouted.

She mentally cursed and turned towards whoever called out to her. She saw the Sakaki Brothers running towards her. Turning back to the road, she rode away. Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri stop where Aka was perviously to catch their breath.

"I summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. Go after her," Yugo shouted.

The dragon nodded and flew after the quiet girl. The three remaining brothers looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably is.

"You idiot! Your dragon is going to kill her," Yuto shouted.

"No, he won't. He knows when to not kill anyone," the turbo duelist defended.

Suddenly, a purple magician appeared. Clear Wing and the magician attack at the same time, but both monsters were destroyed. Smoke was coming from where the two monsters attack.

"Who's monster was that," Yuya asked.

Yuri gasped and said, "I know that monster! That was Black Magician!"

The purple and pink haired boy took off running. The other followed him. Since they were still in the forest, no one was around to see all the commotion. They arrive to where the smoke was coming from. Coughing was coming from the smoke and Aka stumble out of it. The four ran towards her. Yuto caught the girl before she could have hit the ground. The smoke was finally cleared, And inside it was a damage D-Wheel.

"Okay, maybe Clear Wing doesn't know when not to kill anyone," Yugo said while looking at the bike.

"You think," Yuri spatted.

Aka unsteadily stood up, with the help of Yuto. She stumbled towards her bike and looked over the damage. She click her tongue and tried to turn it on. When it wasn't working, Aka kicked it and then opened the compartment. She took out a tool box.

"Do you know who summon the Black Magician," Yuri asked.

The girl look at him before shaking her head. There was a screen on the D-Wheel, and it lit up when Aka press the power button. She type something before turning it off and open her tool box.

"Here let me help, you fix it," Yugo offered.

Aka just snorted and waved him off. She grabbed a wrench. She open the engine and smoke immediately came out. Luckily she quickly got out of it. She looked inside to see what the problem was. In less then ten minutes, Aka closed the engine and went to turn it on. It started and was ready to ride.

"Sorry, for almost killing you with Clear Wing," Yugo apologized.

The girl wave her hand like she was trying to say, 'don't worry about it'. She check her screen. Aka reach into her pocket and pull out a pen and a notepad. She quickly wrote something down and handed to to Yugo, who was the closest to her. He read the note out loud.

Note: 'What do you guys want? Is there a reason why you almost killed me? Is it important?'

"We just wanted to know if you were okay. We also wanted to know if you want to come hang with us," Yuya asked.

Aka stared blankly at them, like asking 'really?'. She looked at her clock on her screen. She grabbed the notepad back from Yugo and wrote two notes. She give one to the blue and yellow haired duelist and another to the red and green haired duelist.

Note: 'Sorry, not today. Maybe some other day. Here is my phone number. (504) 252-2252 (not a real number).'

"What does your note say, Yuya," Yuto asked.

Yuya read his note before shoving it in his pocket.

"Nothing important," Yuya finally answered.

The three other counterparts looked at each other before shrugging.

"Let go home before it is dark," Yuri suggested.

They all agreed and started to walk home. Lucky for them, it wasn't a long walk.

Once they walk in the house, their mother called out, "Boys, is that you?"

"Yes, Mom," the brothers shouted.

They all went into the kitchen. Their mother was by the stove cooking dinner.

"Why were you guys late," she asked.

"We have to deal something after school," Yuto said, while glaring at the Synchro counterpart.

"You didn't get into detention again did you?"

"No, it involve a friend of ours," Yuya answered.

"Okay, but call me before you do anything that will make you late for dinner. I want to know so I don't have to worry. Now go clean up. Dinner is almost ready."

"Yes, mom," they all answered.

The brothers walked up the stairs and went to take a shower.

**Teresa: Why do you want me to suffer so much?**

**TN: Why do you always ask that question? I'm very sadist person when it comes to stories.**

**Teresa: You almost killed me with Clear Wing Dragon!**

**TN: At least Black Magician save you! Would you rather died then be save by At-**

**Teresa: *cover TN's mouth* Shhhhhh. Don't spoil the story for the Readers. *uncovers mouth***

**TN: Okay, okay. I think we stall the readers for long enough. **

**Teresa: Please Review and tell us how you feel about this story. Even though it is terrible.**

**TN: I'm going to have a little talk with you later, missy.**


	3. You Show Duel School

**TN: Yo, Readers. I'm back with a new chapter. I decide that I'll try to post new chapters every week. I wouldn't promise this, but I'll try.**

**Teresa: Can you just get to the chapter already?**

**TN: Fine. I, TNckitty, do not own Yugioh Arc V. Only Aka and other OCs that will be mentioning sometime in the story.**

**Chapter 3: You Show Duel School**

It was Friday again. Yuya decide to invite Aka to You Show Duel School. So after the bell rings, Yuya immediately walk towards the quiet girl.

"Hey, Aka," Yuya shouted, which made Aka jump out of her seat.

She turned towards him and smiled. She grab her notepad and pen and started to write something down. Once she finished, she handed the notepad to the green and red haired boy.

Note: 'Hi, Yuya. What do you need help with this time? Did your brothers know about the lessons you are taking?'

On the note that Aka wrote to him on Monday says that she was willing to give him lessons for free. Yuya thought about it and agreed to take it the next day. So after school, he would go to the library with her and for an hour or so, they work on the subject that he didn't understand. The other three counterparts notice but didn't think it was important.

"Actually, Aka, I don't need help on anything," he said.

She looked at him in confusion.

"I was wondering if you want to join You Show Duel School my friends and me?"

She thought for a minute before taking her notepad and write. She give it back to him once again.

Note: 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. When are we going?'

Yuya smiled and said, "Right now."

Luckily, Aka did not take her D-Wheel. Yuya grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her out of the school building. The two meet Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri at the gate.

"Finally! You took forever in there! What happen? Did you get in trouble again," Yugo asked.

"No I just asked Aka if she wants to join us," Yuya defended.

The three blinked and asked, "Aka?"

They looked behind the green and red haired counterpart. Aka tried her best to hide behind Yuya.

"She talks to you," Yugo asked in disbelief.

"More like I talk. She writes."

They turn back to the girl.

"We better go before we are late," Yuri said.

They all walked to the Duel School. Yuzu, Ruri, Serena, and Rin were already there with their other friends, Gongenzaka, and the principle.

"Finally! What took you guys long," Serena asked.

"We were just waiting for our new member to come with us," Yugo answered.

"New member," Yuzu questioned.

They all looked behind the four Yu-counterparts and saw Aka shifting uncomfortable. She looked around the room, avoiding eye contact.

"How did you get Kokoro Aka to join You Show Duel School? Does she even play Duel Monsters," Ruri asked.

"For the passed few days, I've been taking lessons from Aka on subjects I don't understand. And I saw a deck holder on her belt," Yuya said.

"So that's what you been doing after school. We thought that you were in a weekly detention this whole time," Rin stated.

Aka quietly giggled at the comment. It was so quiet that they can barely hear it. Suddenly, the principle jumped and started to rant about how good this is and other stuff that they didn't really care for.

"This is so hot-blooded," he shouted.

Aka was startled and hid behind Yuya. The others laughed at the action.

"Looks like she is attach to you, Yuya," Yuri teased.

"Anyway, who is she going to duel," Sora asked.

"I'll go," Yuto volunteered.

"Okay, Yuto vs. Aka. This is going to be interesting," Gong stated.

The quiet girl grabbed her duel disk in her bag. It looks just like Yuya's. Yuto and Aka walked into the dueling field. They were getting ready for the duel. The principle was looking for a duel field for them to duel in. Once he found one, he press the key on the keyboard. The duel field turned into a junk yard. All around, pile of trash surrounded them.

"Duelists locked in battle," Yuto started the chant.

Aka took a deep breath and stuttered out, "K-kicking the e-earth and d-dancing I-in the air a-alongside t-their monsters!"

The people who knew Aka were surprise that she spoked for the first time.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling," they both said at the same time, "ACTION… DUEL!"

Right after they said 'duel' cards exploded and scattered everywhere in the area.

"I'll go first," Yuto said.

Since it was the first turn, Yuto can't draw a card. In his hand is the Phantom Knights of Rugged Glove, Emergency Provision, Phantom Des Spear, Booby Trap E, and Phantom Fog Blade.

"I play one monster face down in Defense Mode. I also play two card face down."

He place his Phantom Knights, Emergency Provision, and Phantom Fog Blade face down.

"I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw," Aka shouted.

She drew a card from her deck. In her hand is Black Magician Girl, Sage's Stone, Cost Down, Heavy Storm, Dark Hole, and now adding Mystical Space Typhoon.

"First, I play Heavy Storm, which destroy all spell and trap cards on the field."

A sudden wind blow Yuto's two face down cards and destroy them.

"Next, I play Dark Hole, which destroys all monsters on the field."

A black hole suddenly appeared and destroy Yuto's monster.

"I play Cost Down. By discarding one card from my hand, I reduce all my monsters' levels by two."

Aka discarded Mystical Space Typhoon to the graveyard.

"Then I play Black Magician Girl (ATK/DEF 2000/1700) in Attack Mode."

A blonde haired magician appeared on the field. Yuri and Serena gasped.

"How did she get that card," Yuri shouted, "There was only one person who holds that card, and he's dead!"

Everyone turned to the Fusion counterpart.

"What do you mean, Yuri," Yuya asked.

"He means that there was only one person whoever played the Black Magician Girl. He was an unbeatable champion that they call him the King of Games," Serena answered.

"Finally, I play Sage's Stone. This card let me summon a Black Magician (ATK/DEF 2500/2100) from my hand or Deck when I have a Black Magician Girl present," Aka said.

Again, Yuri and Serena gasped. A purple magician appeared next to BMG.

"Go and attack Yuto directly," she commanded, "Black Magic Attack and Black Burning!"

The two magicians obeyed. Yuto looked around for an action magic card. Once he found one, he tried to grab it but Aka was quicker and got it before him. The monsters attacked and Aka won. The field started to disappeared. Everyone was in a state of shock. Aka won with a One-Turn Kill.

"What the hell just happen," Yugo asked.

"Did Yuto lose," Ruri asked.

In the duel field, Yuto walked towards Aka with a serious face. The girl thought that he was mad and step back. When he was a foot away from her, he smiled and held his hand out.

"That was an impressive duel. I hope we can duel again," Yuto said.

Aka was stunned, but shyly smile back. She grabbed his hand and shake it.

"T-thank you. I have f-fun dueling y-you," she said.

"Um, Aka," someone interrupted them.

The two turned and saw The Black Magician haven't disappear yet. Everyone were surprise the magician is still around.

"Mahado! You shouldn't be summon unless it's very important," the quiet girl shouted, surprising the group further.

"Sorry, but this is important. The pharaoh is endanger and-," the magician was cut off.

"Wait! It started already?! S***," Aka cursed.

Aka quickly ran out of the dueling field and ran out of the school. BM stayed where he is.

"Would you care to explain what is happening right now," Yuto, who was the only one in the field, asked.

"Just wait for Aka to came back and then we'll explain everything," the magician said.

**TN: Sorry about the language at the end.**

**Teresa: So, are you going to make more Duels?**

**TN: Hell no! I only did this because it's short and I'm too lazy to make us duels.**

**Teresa: *sigh* Anyway, we need to end this.**

**TN: Please Review and tell us if you like it or not.**


	4. The Pharaoh

**TN: Chào, Readers. **

**Teresa: Yes! Bae is coming!**

**TN: You're welcome.**

**Teresa: I can't wait to jump on him and hug him to death. **

**TN: Anyway, I was think about Teresa's name 'Aka' and decided that it is going to be her fake name throughout the story. She doesn't want her enemy's know who she really is. Now, on with the chapter. Teresa?**

**Teresa: TNckitty do not own Yugioh Arc V or anyway Yugioh in this case. She only own me and others coming up later.**

**Chapter 4: The Pharaoh**

About an hour later, Aka came back with someone who has tri-colored hair. He was a male and his eyes were crimson red. He was a few inches shorter than Aka. He wore leather pants, leather jacket, a black tank, two leather belts, one is hanging off of his waist, a chocker, and an upside-down pyramid with the Eye of Horus. For some reason Yuri and Serena were freaking out.

"Oh My Ra," Serena shouted, "You're the King of Games!"

"Shouldn't you be dead," Yuri asked.

The person raise his eyebrows. He turned to Aka for explanation.

"Yugi," was all she said.

"Oh. Well, sorry to disappoint you, I am not Muto Yugi. I am Yami Atemu," the tri-colored haired male, Atemu, introduced.

"Welcome, my Pharaoh," Black Magician bowed.

"Mahado, I keep telling you. Just call me Atemu," Atemu stressed his name.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Pharaoh," Yuya asked.

"Yes, I am Pharaoh of Egypt."

"If you're the Pharaoh of Egypt, should you be dead for how long? 3000 years?"

"Yes, but that's not important right now."

Atemu turned to Aka.

"Teresa, would you mind telling me why you kidnapped me and brought me to the future. _Again_."

"First off, here you call me Aka. Second, you were endanger and we need to hide you for awhile. And third, it's fun to not tell you anything," Aka said.

Atemu sighed and asked, "Did you at least tell Seth?"

"Really? You have to asked me that? Of course I told you cousin before kidnapping you…I think."

"TERESA!"

"Just kidding."

"What in the world are you guys talking about," Yugo interrupted them.

"Well, since I didn't introduce properly the first time we met. I am Kokoro Aka, or Fudo Teresa, whichever one you want to call me. I am a Dimension and Time traveler."

Everyone was quiet. Yugo was the first to break the silents.

"Wait. Fudo?! As in Fudo Yusei!? Ugh, no wonder why you look so familiar," Yugo shouted.

The synchro counterpart walk to the nearest wall and started to bang his head on it.

"Stop, before you get a concussion. And yes, I'm his sister," Aka stated.

"Yeah, a sister who torture people," Atemu mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately for him, she heard.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing!"

"Would you two stop arguing like children and let the group introduce themselves to Ph- I mean Atemu," Mahado interrupted.

"Whoops, almost forgot. Yami meet Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, Serena, Shun, Gongenzaka, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi, and the principle of this school, Shuzo," Aka introduced.

"Wow, that is a lot of people. How do you know which ones which," Atemu asked, pointing at the eight counterparts.

"That's easy. Yuya has red and green hair. Yuto has black and purple. Yugo has blue and yellow. And Yuri has purple and pink."

Aka also describe the Yuzus counterparts.

"Okay, I think I got it. Now, can you tell us all what the evil is this time?"

"Why do you just assumed that I know everything?"

"Because you're only one that travel through time and dimension here."

"No, I don't know who it is this time. I just have an idea."

"Can you explained everything form the beginning," Yuri asked.

"Well, maybe not everything, but I'll explain the things that you all need to know. The dimensions is not only endanger, but time itself is as well."

"We have to save the dimensions again," Ruri complained.

"We just need the Yu-counterparts only, but if you want to come, you can," Aka stated.

"Yu-counterparts," Yuto asked.

"It's better then saying Sakaki brothers."

"Okay, about the saving dimensions and time," Yuya changed the subject.

"Yes, that. We need you four to help us," Aka said, like it was a normal thing, which it was.

Before they can argue, Atemu quickly said, "You can help and meet Yugi, Judai, Yusei, and Yuma."

That got their attention.

"How will you do that," Yuzu asked.

"I use my D-Wheel to travel, but it can only hold two people. If Yugo is willing to let someone to ride with him, and someone ride with Yusei. That only leaves four people, which I think that Yugi can travel with Judai and someone can travel with Yuma," Aka planned.

"How can I travel through time and dimensions," Yugo asked.

"Doesn't your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon teleport you to the Standard Dimension during the war?"

The way she said it was like she was there.

"How did you know about that," Yuto asked.

"I have my ways."

"So, will you help," Atemu asked.

They all looked at each other and nodded. Yuya turned to the two.

"Yes, we will help you," Yuya said.

"Good, because we would be in trouble if you all said no," Atemu sighed in relief.

"Let's go save the world, time, and dimensions. _Again_," Aka stated.

"Again? You mean that you did this already," Yuri asked.

"Yeah, you have no idea how many villains tried to either rule or destroy the world, rewrite history, or just plain get revenge on us," Atemu listed.

"Wow, who knew that the greatest duelists save a lot of things," Yugo said.

Aka looked at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widen. She quickly got up.

"Well I have fun today. Can I have two application forms and bring it back to you tomorrow," she quickly asked.

"Sure, let me get it," the principle said.

He got up and went to get the papers.

"Two," Yuya asked.

"One for me and the other for Yami," she answered.

Once the principle came back, she grab the papers and grab Atemu's arm.

"I'll have to make some trips to tell the others about this whole thing over the week. Bye."

Aka dragged Atemu out of the building and Black Magician went back to the Spirit World.

"Wonder why she was in a hurry," Serena asked.

"She is probably going to Leo Corporation to work on a new project that Reiji is working on," Shun spoke for the first time.

Everybody jumped and remember Shun was still there.

"She works at Leo Corporation," Yuri asked.

"Yeah, we saw her a couple of time at the LDS. She is a very hard worker," Ruri answered.

"Well, let's have another duel before going home," the principle suggested.

They all agree.

**TN: Now that Atemu is introduce in this chapter. Let's get him in this chat as well.**

**Teresa: Yes! *glomp TN***

**TN: *fell out of chair* Ah! Get off of me you Limey!**

**Teresa: No. *hug tighter***

**TN: *sigh* Please, Review.**


	5. Pendulum Summon

**TN: Guess who's back?**

**Teresa: Yami!**

**TN: I was talking about myself, but Atemu as well. And speaking of Atemu, here he is now.**

**Atemu: Hello, Readers.**

**Teresa: *glomp Atemu***

**Atemu: *fell back* Ahh!**

**TN: *pull Teresa off* TERESA! I told you not to that until after the chapter.**

**Teresa: *pout* But I can't wait.**

**TN: *sigh* Atemu, just do the disclaimer.**

**Atemu: TNckitty do not own ANY Yugioh. Just Teresa and other OCs who will be mention throughout the story.**

**Chapter 5: Pendulum Summon**

The next day, which was Saturday, the whole group, except for Ruri and Shun, was already at the Duel school. The last people to come were Aka and Atemu.

"Sorry we're late," Aka apologized.

"That's okay. As long as you are here," the principle said.

"Oh, here are the papers."

Aka shrug off her red backpack from her shoulders and grab the paper from the other day. Shuzo snatch the papers from her.

"Why do I need to go to school," Atemu whined.

"Because you have to learn the new dueling methods and style of dueling. I would do it, but I'm very busy during the week days and have to work after school hours. I'm only free on Saturdays, and I can't teach you all of this in one day."

"When are they coming?"

"In a week. I just need to learn Pendulum Summoning and I'm good."

Someone cleared their throat, making them turn to them.

"If you are done having your conversation here, why don't we get class started," the principle said.

He lead the group to the classroom. Atemu notice that the place was empty.

"Where are all the teachers," Atemu asked Yuya, who was the nearest.

"Well, let's just say You Show is not a very popular duel school here in Maiami City," Yuya said.

Atemu just nodded. Once they go into the room, everyone got into a seat. The two newest students sat in the back.

"Okay, today we'll be learning Fusion Summon," Shuzo announced.

Aka raised her hand.

"Can we learn Pendulum Summon first. Yami and I already know how to do Fusion Summon," Aka asked.

"I need proof that you know how to Fusion Summon."

"Fusion Summon is when you use two or more monsters to combined them into a new, stronger monster using fusion cards," Atemu answered.

After Atemu finished, everything was quiet.

"Well, let's just have Yuya explain how to Pendulum Summon, since he was the first to use them," the principle suggested.

"I'm very interested in this new method," the pharaoh stated.

"Pendulum Summon is when you used Pendulum monsters," Yuya pulled out his deck and show Aka and Atemu the cards. "And depending on the scales, like Stargazer Magician, scale 1; and Timegazer Magician; scale 8, you can summon as much monsters with levels within the scale. Since I'm using Stargazer and Timegazer as examples, I can summon monsters that from level two to seven."

"I think I get it, but can you demonstrate it for us," Atemu asked, "If that's okay?"

"Yeah, let's go to the dueling field."

Once everyone was there, Yuya went into the dueling area. The red and green haired boy was smiling like a buffoon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he shouted his famous introduction, "I'm doing a special for my two lovely classmates today. Now who is here to see a Pendulum Summoning?"

Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi cheered.

"I set the Pendulum monster, Stargazer Magician, scale 1; and Timegazer Magician, scale 8. I can only summon monsters that from level 2 to level 7."

He set the two monsters on the end of his duel disk, then the word 'pendulum' appeared on his disk.

"Swing, pendulum of souls! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! My monsters!"

Then, a pink hippo, a purple snake, and a red dragon with two different colors appeared on the field.

"Let me introduce my actors. First up is Performapal Hip Hippo, next we have Preformapal Whip Viper, and finally we have our main actor, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Why is he doing that," Atemu asked.

"He is a Entertainment Duelist. He performs and entertain his audience, even if he makes a fool of himself," Yuzu answered.

Yuya jumped on Odd-Eyes and a lot of tricks. Atemu watch him in awe. Aka saw this and giggled.

"What," the pharaoh asked.

"You're really cute when your eyes light up," Aka replied.

He blushed and focus his attention on Yuya again.

"Okay, Yuya. I think that's enough," the principle called.

Yuya frowned but deactivate his duel disk. He walk to the room where everyone was.

"So did you like that performance," Yuya asked.

"Yeah, that was very entertaining," the pharaoh agreed.

"That's the point, Yami," Aka stated.

"Hey, why do you keep calling Atemu 'Yami'," Yugo asked.

"When I was sharing a body with Yugi, I lost my memories, even my name. Because I am Yugi's darker half, I was called Yami," Atemu answered, "Aka also like the name, so it became my nickname."

"I also call him by Yams from time to time," Aka added.

Atemu glared at the quiet girl.

"I told you never to call me by that name."

"But Yams," Aka whined.

The group laugh at their childish behavior.

"You two act like you are a couple or something," Yuri said.

"Probably because we are."

That's when the laugher dies.

"What," Yuto asked.

"We're dating," Aka rephrased it.

"Man, you are full of surprises, aren't you, Aka," Serena asked.

"What? You guys aren't dating yet?"

Aka turned toward the four Yu-Counterparts.

"You guys need to step up you game, if you don't want them to date other people."

She pointed at the four girl counterparts. This comment made all of the 8 blushed like crazy.

"Stop teasing them, Aka, and let's get back to class," Atemu said.

"You're no fun," Aka pouted.

They all went back to class and continued the lesson. What felt like hours, the quiet girl started to drift to sleep. She slowly leaned to her left, where Yuto was sitting. The black and purple haired duelist felt pressure on his right shoulder. He turned and was surprise to find Aka sleeping on him.

"Aka," Yuto whispered, shake Aka awake.

She opened her eyes tiredly and saw Yuto's face.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Aka got off of Yuto and lean against Atemu. Atemu was watching the whole thing and was glaring at the Phantom Knights user. Aka laid her head on Atemu's shoulder and slept on him.

**TN: Aw, someone's jealous.**

**Atemu: I am not!**

**Teresa: Then, why were you glaring at Yuto like that? *smirk***

**Atemu: Well I- You were- I was- Just shut up and finish the chapter already.**

**TN: Alright, alright, Mr. Jealousy.**

**Teresa: Please, Review and say that Yami is hot.**

**Atemu: TERESA!**


	6. Satilite's Shooting Star

**TN: We have a new guest joining us today and it is-**

**Teresa: YUSEI FUDO! GET YOU A** BACK HERE!**

**Yusei: *runs behind TN***

**TN: How long since you last slept?**

**Yusei: About a whole week.**

**Atemu: You really need to stop pulling all-nighters. You'll eventually get sick.**

**TN: Not if Teresa get him first. Remember last time?**

**Yusei: *shiver* Yeah, I don't want to repeat that.**

**Teresa: YUSEI! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR A** IN BED RIGHT NOW, I WILL DRAG YOU!**

**TN: Hurry up and do the disclaimer, Yus'.**

**Yusei: *speaks rapidly* TNckitty do not own ANY Yugioh. Only Teresa and other OCs. *run towards bedroom***

**Chapter 6: Satellites' Shooting Star**

It was Sunday afternoon and everyone is back at You Show, except for Aka. She just drop Atemu off.

"So, what are we going to learn today," the pharaoh asked.

"Synchro Summoning," Shuzo answered.

"Doesn't Aka need to know this," Yuzu asked.

"No. She's from the Synchro Dimension herself, remember," Atemu explained.

"Man, I wish I can meet Fudo Yusei in person," Yugo stated.

"Me too," Rin agreed.

"You will. Te- I mean Aka contacted him yesterday."

"When is he coming?"

"Is it a bad time to show up," someone asked.

Everybody turned toward the newcomer. The person was a male. He has raven hair with golden highlights. It stuck up and it look like a crab-shape. His eyes were royal blue and from the left side of his face was a yellow tattoo. He wore a blue jacket with a black sleeveless shirt with red markings. He also wore jeans, brown boot with matching brown gloves.

"Yo," Atemu greeted the stranger.

"Oh My Ra! You're Fudo Yusei," Yugo shouted and then fainted.

Rin just rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom. Once she came back, she was holding a glass of water. She walked over to the unconscious Yugo and pour the water over him. The Synchro counterpart's eyes flew opened.

"Just so you all know, that was toilet water," Rin said.

The people who were near step back.

"So, introduction," Yusei asked.

Yuya step up and said, " Hi, my name is Sakaki Yuya and these are my brother/counterparts, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri. These are our friends, Yuzu, sisters/counterparts, Ruri, Rin and Serena, and their brother Shun, Gongenzaka, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi, and the principle of our duel school, Shuzo."

"Counterparts," Yusei asked.

"We are from different dimension," Yuto answered.

"Okay, now where's Teresa?"

"She is working. She isn't coming back until 6," Atemu answered.

"Why are you here, Atemu?"

"Teresa kidnapped me."

"Again?"

"Yeah and she also said that I should learn Synchro and XYZ Summon."

"If you want you can stay and wait until Aka come back for Atemu," Yuzu offered.

"Aka? Is that what she call herself here? I'm seriously think she has a problem with the color red," Yusei sighed. "Yeah, I'll stay."

For the next few hours, the principle was teaching the class how to synchro summon. He had help from Yugo, Rin, and Yusei. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Yuzu, who was the closest to it, opened and saw Aka standing there.

"Hey, guys, how was cla-" Aka was cut off when she saw Yusei. "YUSEI!"

She ran and tackled the raven haired duelist to the ground.

"Nice to see you too. Now, can you please let go of me? I can't breath," Yusei wheezed.

"Oh, sorry."

She got off of him and help him up.

"Why are you here so early? I told you to came on Saturday."

"Well, I can't let my _little_ sister get into trouble again, can I?"

Aka puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"I'm not little and we're the same age," Aka shouted.

"I was older by a few minutes," Yusei smirked.

"Ugh! I like you when you are all serious. That way I can be the fun one."

"Wait," Yugo interrupted them, "You're twins?"

"Yeah," Yusei and Aka said at the same time.

"Don't worry about them. They're always like this," Atemu stated.

"We are not!"

The two glared at each other.

"You stop saying the same thing as me! Stop it! No, you stop! Ugh!"

The people in the room laugh at their bickering.

"So, which dimension are we in," Yusei asked.

"You're just now asking," Atemu said.

"We're in Standard. Where the Pendulum Summoning began," Aka answered, "Well, since you're here, you might as well learn XYZ Summoning."

Aka yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What time did you go to sleep," Atemu asked.

"About..." she started to trail off and then mumble something that they can't hear.

"What," Yusei asked.

"5:30."

Instantly, Yusei grabbed her wrist and drag her out of the building.

"Wait, Yus'! Hold on, will ya'," she argued.

"No, I don't want you passing out from lack of sleep," Yusei argued backed.

"Says the one who pull all-nighters almost everyday."

"Yusei, let her go before you hurt her," Atemu said.

The Satellite sharply turned toward the pharaoh.

"You stay out of this, _Your Highness_," Yusei growled.

"Yusei, calm down," Aka said slowly, "Breath in and out."

Yusei took a deep breath and exhaled. It took a few minutes for him to calm down.

"Let me guess, you haven't sleep for about 3 days straight," Atemu asked.

"Actually, it was a whole week," Yusei corrected.

"And you don't want me to pass out. Why don't you just take a nap here and then go home," Aka suggested, "Is that okay?"

"Yes, stay as long as you like," Shuzo said.

"Why don't Yuya, Yugo, Yuri, and I stay here with you guys? That way we can discussed this threat that is coming soon," Yuto offered.

"Okay, but I want you all at school early. Don't be late," Aka said sternly.

She stared into Yugo and Yuya's eyes directly. Her eyes look like they were starting to glow a little, but they can't tell. After she turned away from the two, their skin were as white as snow.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you not to look directly into Te-er Aka's eyes. You don't want to see what she has in store for you," Atemu explained, shivering at the memory that he had.

"Oh, come on! That was only one time. I was your own fault that you let Bakura and Malik get drunk," she rolled her eyes.

"No, it wasn't!"

Aka just smiled and kissed Atemu on the cheek. He blushed.

"I know you didn't," she said sweetly.

"Ugh, I feel like throwing up just seeing you guys," Yugo interrupted.

Aka sharply turned towards the Synchro counterpart.

"You just did not say that out loud," Yusei asked rhetorically.

"Well, it's nice knowing you," Atemu said, stepping away from his girlfriend.

Aka began laughing menacing, sending chills down everybody's spines.

"I'll give you warning and this is you only warning. If you insult Yusei, Yami or me, let's just say that you'll never be same around me again," Aka threaten.

The ones that are around her, except for Yusei and Atemu, step away from her.

"O-okay," Yugo said.

"For a quiet girl, she is very scary," Yuya whispered to Yuto, "Even scarier that Yuri."

Yuto nodded in agreement.

**TN: And the lesson to this chapter is not to get Teresa angry.**

**Atemu: Yes, or else you'll be wanting to go to the Shadow Realm instead.**

**Teresa: You're damn right if you want to have a death wish. I already have a list of people on my 'to kill list.'**

**TN: Who on the top of the list?**

**Teresa: Right now is Yusei. He is going to get it if he keeps this up.**

**Atemu: Please, Review and save Yusei from Teresa's wrath.**


	7. The Kings

**TN: Why are you people still reading this?! This is a piece of s*** that I just stole from Yugioh! Why the f*** are you still reading?!**

**Teresa: It is pretty terrible.**

**Atemu: That's because TN doesn't proofread.**

**Yusei: Yeah, she just wrote it down and never check for errors.**

**TN: *sarcastically* Thanks for the support guys.**

**Yugi and Jaden: *walk in***

**TN: Great timing, you two! One of you can do the disclaimer.**

**Yugi: I'll do it. *clear throat* TNckitty do not own ANY Yugioh. Only Teresa and other OCs.**

**Chapter 7: The Kings**

For the pass two day, almost everything went back to normal. Aka finally talk to the group in public, but not much. Mizushima-sensai was happy that Aka open up to others. For a teacher, she acts like an excited kid on Christmas.

"I'm so proud of you, Aka. You can now make friends," Mizushima-sensai said.

Aka blushed lightly.

"Oh, don't be embarrass."

That made her blushed even more. The Yu-counterparts were holding in their laughs. That threat that Aka left on Sunday scar them.

"Uh Mizushima-sensai? We need to get to class now," Yuya interrupted.

"Oh, yes. Hurry along. Don't want you all be tardy."

She shoo them away. Since Yuya and Yuto has the same class, they went together. Yuri has a different class so he went the other way, leaving Yugo and Aka alone.

_'Great, I have the same class as Aka. And it is language arts,'_ Yugo thought.

They quietly walk to the room they need to be in. Just when the bell ring, they barely got into the class. The teacher looked up and was surprise that Aka was late. Usually, she was the first one in the class.

"If you two can take a seat, we'll start class now," he said.

"Yes, Hibiki-sensai," Yugo said, going to his seat.

Aka just nodded and followed the Synchro counterpart.

"Okay, today, we'll be having a project that will be due in three weeks. You will be partner up with the person I chose and you have to make a story about adventure. You can make it as long as you want, but it has to be at least a thousand words," Hibiki-sensai said.

Once he call almost everybody's names, he came to Yugo's name.

"Sakaki Yugo will be partner up with Kokoro Aka."

_'That's just great,'_ Yugo thought bitterly.

"Now get with your partner and start brain storming your story."

Everybody got up and went to their assigned partners. Yugo pack his stuffed and went to find Aka. When he looked up, she disappeared from her seat.

_'What the?!'_

Then someone tapped his shoulder making him jump. He turned and saw Aka standing right behind him.

"Geez, don't do that. You scared the heck out of me," Yugo said.

Aka mumbled sorry and sat next to him.

"So, what do you want to write?"

"Our adventure of traveling through time and dimensions," Aka whispered.

"But we haven't even begun traveling yet."

"We have three weeks to do this, so that is enough time to write this story," Aka said confidently.

"Okay, we can at least start the story. So what do for the intro?"

"Four boys, who all looked alike except for their hair and eye color, were walking home from school..." Aka started the sentence.

"Wow, that's a good start."

Yugo quickly wrote down what she said. After they writing the days that went by, the bell ring and everybody rushed out the classroom. Aka walked towards world geography. She has the same class as Yuri. As usual, Aka was the first to be in class. Everybody, except for the counterparts and their friends, always ignore Aka, but today was different. A black and green haired boy walked towards Aka. Lash Ocui, the school bully, has been hitting on her in secret since she started school.

"Kokoro," Lash called.

Aka turned and glared at Lash. No matter how much she rejects him by her notes, he always come back. What she didn't get was why he was talking to her during class.

"You. Me. Date on Saturday," Lash commanded.

She shook her head and tried to walk away. Lash grabbed her wrist and pulled out of the room. Aka struggled, but he has a strong grip on her. When no one was looking, Lash slammed the girl to the lockers.

"You listen here, Kokoro. You will date me and you will be mine's," he hissed.

"I don't think so," a voice said.

Lash looked behind him and Aka looked over his shoulder. Yuri stood there with his arms crossed.

"If you haven't notice yet, but Aka has a boyfriend already," Yuri informed.

"I don't believe you. I call your bluffing. If her did have a boyfriend, he would have shown up already," Lash said.

"Oh, he's here. You're just too busy looking at Aka," another voice said.

Everybody turned and saw Atemu with two other people a few feet from them.

"I suggest stepping away from her or you'll be regretting it," Atemu hissed.

"What are you going to do about it, Shorty?"

"Oh, you sure want a death wish don't you," Aka hissed.

Lash did a double take and turned towards the still cornered Aka. Her eye were glowing crimson red. On her right forearm, a mark that was shape like a dragon's head appears to be glowing crimson red as well.

"You hit on me all you want, but if you dare call my Yami shorty again, you will be sent to somewhere worse than the Shadow Realm," Aka threaten.

"Ha, this is your boyfriend? He is a weakling. He has no muscles on him. He probably can't defend himself."

Lash laughed. For some reason, Aka laughed as well, but hers is more darker and menacing, unlike the laugh she made on Sunday.

"Okay, if you insisted on getting killed, I suggested you say your last words."

Before the bully can say anything, a red circle appeared under him. Lash fell in and the hole re-closed.

"Where did he go," Yuri asked.

"Somewhere to his nightmares are at," Atemu answered.

"Hey, Teresa," a brown haired boy suddenly greeted.

The boy has two different color brown for his hair. He was wearing a red jacket that looks like an academic uniform. Underneath was a black shirt with white pants and black and red sneaker. The other one look like Atemu's chibi version. He was shorter than the pharaoh and has a more childish face. He wore almost the same clothes at Atemu.

"Yo, Judai, Yugi. How are my Kuriboh and Baby Panda doing," Aka teased.

"My hair does not look like a Kuriboh," the brown haired, Judai, shouted.

"I do not look like a baby panda," Atemu's look- alike, Yugi, mumbled.

"Okay, well, since you're here, let me introduce Sakaki Yuri from the Fusion Dimension, aka your dimension," Aka introduced.

"So what have you been doing, Teresa," Yugi asked.

"The usual. Saving and helping heroes from different time and dimensions."

"And kidnaping Atemu again," Judai asked.

Aka gasped dramatically.

"Why would I do that," Aka asked rhetorically.

"We need to check you all out so we can contact Yuma as well. It seems like everybody want to come early," Atemu said.

The pharaoh continue to walk towards the office.

"Funny, Judai doesn't usually wake up early," Aka said.

"Ha ha, very funny, Teresa," Judai said sarcastically.

"Didn't Atemu tell you to call me Aka?"

"Aka? Your obsession with the color red is really become a bad habit."

"I think it suits her fine," Yugi said politely.

"Thank you, Yugi. This is why you are my favorite, besides Yami of course."

They continue walking down the hall.

**TN: I hate you all, Readers! I hate you because you never Review! I don't care if you say bad thing about this story or another story I write! I know they are terrible! I just want to know what you guys think!**

**Teresa: Okay… I'll be taking TN to her room now. *pull TN away from iPad***

**Atemu: While Teresa is dealing with TN, we might as well entertain the readers for a while.**

**Yusei: Sorry, I have to fix my runner.**

**Teresa: *shout* DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT RUNNER! YOU ARE BAN FROM TOUCHING IT UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!**

**Yusei: *flinch* On second thought, I might stay for a hour or two.**

**Yugi: We're running out of time. Jaden, you say it.**

**Jaden: Please, Review. Pretty please. If you do, you get to have Atemu's leather pants.**

**Atemu: Wait, what?!**


	8. Astral

**TN: *british voice* Ello, ello, Chaps.**

**Teresa: Why are you talking like that?**

**TN: *normal voice* I have not clue.**

**Atemu: We have new guests and probably our lasts ones, I'm guessing.**

**TN: Nope. There are two more people that will show up.**

**Teresa: You mean **** and ****? **

**Yusei: Why though two?**

**TN: Because they are my OCs and Teresa's friends. I can't just leave them out like that.**

**Jaden: TNckitty do not own us. Only her OCs.**

Chapter 8: Astral

When Aka, Yuto, Yuya, Yugo, and Yuri were out of school with Atemu, Yugi, and Judai. Since Aka used her D-Wheel, she has to walk with it from school to You Show.

"When did Yugi and Judai came," Aka asked.

"Around 10 minutes ago," Atemu answered.

"I can't believe three of the most famous duelists from three different dimensions are here," Yuri said excitedly.

The other three Yu-counterparts stared at the fusion counterpart.

"This so unlike you to be excited," Yuya stated.

"What? I can't be excited for something," Yuri asked.

"No, it's just that you usually act quiet and sadistic," Yugo said.

"So, I usually act quiet and distance, but I act evil on Sunday," Aka pointed out.

Everyone who was there shivered at the memory, even Atemu.

"What happen," Judai asked.

"Um... It's best to now explain it," Yuto suggested.

"Knowing Teresa- I mean Aka, she must have threaten them," Yugi said.

"True," Judai agreed.

"I'm still here, you know," Aka interrupted.

Both the duelists' sweat dropped. They were quiet after that. Once they all got to You Show, they were greeted by Yusei and a surprise guest. He has grey hair and he wore red glasses. He is wearing a long navy blue sweater with a long red scarf and white pants that was just above his ankles.

"What are you doing here, Reiji," Yugo growled.

Akaba Reiji may have help save the dimension with Yuya and the others but that didn't mean that they forgive him for his pass mistakes (cough cough -force Yuya to join Lancers- cough cough).

"I'm just checking if my project is done yet," Reiji said.

Aka mumbled angrily. She reach into her red backpack and pulled out a tablet. She handed it to the LEO Corporation's CEO. He took it and turned it on. After a few minutes, he turned it off and just nodded.

"Now that you have your project, get out," Yugo yelled.

Aka snorted and whacked the synchro counterpart's head.

"He maybe a jerk like Kaiba, but he at least help you during the war," Aka said.

Reiji looked at Aka and raise his eyebrow.

"This is the first I have ever heard you talk, Kokoro," the CEO said, "Anyway, I need you back at LDS. So let's ditch these los-."

He was cut off by the quiet girl.

"Save it, Akaba. I don't want to deal another Kaiba. Having his as a boss for two months is enough."

"You do look like my rival. You also act like him as well," Yugi stated.

"And you are," Reiji asked.

"I am Muto Yugi, from the past of the Fusion Dimension," Yugi answered.

"And the rest of you?"

"I'm Pharaoh Yami Atemu, also from the past of the Fusion Dimension. This Yuki Judai and Fudo Yusei," Atemu answered.

"So you all are from different dimensions? This will be interesting," Reiji stated.

Suddenly there was screaming outside. Everybody, except for Aka, looked at each other. The black-and-red haired girl just calmly walk outside. The others followed behind her.

"It seem like we are ahead of schedule," Aka mumbled.

In front of her was a boy around the Yu-counterparts' age rubbing his head.

"Geez, Astral. You could have land us better," the boy said.

He has black hair with red bangs. He wore a purple and green sleeveless shirt with a sleeveless red jacket with a hood, white pants with flames at he bottom, and blue sneakers. Next to him was a blue person. He was floating and had no clothes on.

"Hey, it's Tsukumo Yuma," Yuto pointed out.

"Uh," the boy, Yuma, looked up and saw Aka and the other famous duelists.

"Hello, kattobingu boy," Aka said.

"Ah! Astral, transport us back," Yuma shouted.

"Calm down, Yuma. I'm not going to do anything... yet," Aka laughed.

"So do you know why we are here, Teresa," Astral asked.

"First things first, call me Aka. As to why you are here, we need help saving again."

"We also have new recruits. Please meet Sakaki Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri," Atemu introduced.

"What is there need saving," Reiji asked.

At some point, everybody, except for Aka, forgot about him. Judai, who was near the CEO, jumped in surprise.

"We forgot that he isn't apart of this," Yuya said.

"But he probably already know since he has cameras everywhere," Aka stated.

"How did you-" Reiji was about to asked but she cut him off.

"I have my ways. Leave before your mother and brother worries."

Aka quickly shove all the boys, except of Reiji, inside You Show and quickly wave at the CEO. The girl sighed.

"Is he really like Kaiba," Atemu asked.

"Yes. The only thing different about them is their appearances."

"Moving on to important matters, we might as well plan," Yusei said,"Since we are all here."

"All I know is that we have to be at the XYZ Dimension first, and then the Synchro Dimension."

"Why are we here if we are just going to the same place we have been like a few minutes ago," Yuma asked Astral.

"I wanted to know where we want to go," Astral answered.

"Well, since we are all here, you all might as well stay with me for the remaining two days. That includes you four," Aka pointed to Yuya, Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo.

"What do we tell our parents," Yuya asked.

"Just tell them the truth. They'll understand," Yuto said.

"Yeah, it's not like it the first time the let their only son on some dangerous adventure already," Yugo said.

"At least you have parents that are still alive," Aka mumbled.

"What," Yuri asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

She smiled, but to the Yu-counterparts it looks fake. The past duelists already know what is going on in her hear.

"Go home and pack."

The girl grab her notepad from her pocket and quickly wrote down something.

"This is my address to my house. Come when you are finished packing."

The four look-alike nodded and quickly went home. The others did the something.

**TN: Pleeeeaaasss, Review! TT~TT**

**Teresa: Please do. It's pathetic to see her like this.**

**Atemu: That and Teresa will come to your house and do what she has in store for you.**

**Yusei: Please do it for the sake of you and us.**

**Jaden: Life is torture for us once Teresa is angry.**


	9. The Mansion

**TN: Whoops! I totally forget that I finish this chapter and never posted it.**

**Teresa: *rolls eyes* You are so immature.**

**Atemu: Hey, now. Don't be mean to her. She only 15.**

**Judai: Yeah. She's just probably to busy doing thing in hing school.**

**TN: Thank you. **

**Teresa: Can we just get to the chapter already?**

**Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own ANY Yugioh. Only Aka and other OCs.**

**Chapter 9: The Mansion**

Once Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, and Yuya finished packing, they went down to tell their parents about save the dimension again.

"Mom," Yuya called.

"Yes, Yuya?"

Yoko pop out from the kitchen.

"We have to tell you and Dad something important," Yugo said.

"Is it about saving the time and dimensions," Yoko asked.

The four boys looked at her in shock.

"How did you know," Yuto asked.

"Your friend called us about an hour ago," Yusho answered.

Their father walk towards the family.

"She knew that you guys will hesitate to tell us about it. It's okay, you can go," Yusho said.

"Really," Yuya asked.

"Yes. Now go and save the dimensions again," Yoko said.

"Bye, we'll be back before you know it," the four Yu-counterparts said.

The four walked out and went to Aka's house. Since Yuya know the city well, he lead them. Once they got there, they thought that they were at the wrong house.

"I think we went the wrong way," Yugo said.

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were standing in front of a mansion. They all walked up to the house and push Yuya towards the door. The green and red haired counterpart hesitantly push the doorbell. The one who answer the door was Aka.

"Oh, good, you're here. Please, come in," Aka said.

She step to the side, letting them in.

"This is where you live," Yuri asked, "You should have been our friend a long time ago."

"Don't get your hopes up. We're only be staying here for 2 days," Atemu stated.

"We already assign your rooms. You guys don't mind sharing, do you," Yusei asked.

"No, we don't mind," Yuto answered.

"If you'll follow me this way, please," Aka pointed them. "If you want to know where the kitchen is, it's next to the living room. The door on the left. The bathrooms are in the rooms. If you need me, my room is at the end of the hallway to your left. Yusei's room is across mine's. The room next to mine's is Judai and Yuma's and the one next to Yusei's is Yugi's."

"Where is Atemu staying," Yuya asked.

Aka started to blushed.

"Um..."

"He staying with you, isn't he," Yugo teased.

With that she stomp on Yugo's foot. He yelp and started to jump up and down while holding said foot.

"Anyway, Your rooms are next to Yugi and Judai's rooms," Aka quickly said.

The four split into two and claim their rooms. Yuto and Yuya were sharing a room, and Yuri and Yugo were sharing.

"Why do I have to share a room with Yuri," Yugo complained.

"Because you lose," Yuto pointed out.

They rock, paper, scissor for the rooms.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Please, make yourselves at home," Aka said.

She walked away. Yugo and Yuri walk into their room and immediately Yugo jumped on the bed.

"I could get use to this," Yugo mumbled.

Yuto and Yuya were setting their bags on the beds and decided to explore a little. While they explore, they bump into Yugi.

"Hey, er... Yuto and Yuya right," Yugi asked.

"Yeah that's us," Yuya said excitedly, "It's nice to meet the former King of Games."

Yugi laughed.

"Well, it's nice to meet the creator of the Pendulum summon. I hope we get to duel each other," Yugi turned to Yuto, "And I would like to duel you too."

"Maybe after the saving this is over," Atemu said.

The pharaoh walk towards the group.

"Aka said that dinner is ready."

Atemu asked Yugi to tell Yugo and Yuri that and lead Yuto and Yuya to the dining room. When they enter, the food was already set out. Once everybody was at the table, while getting lost along the way, they all sat down.

"Itadakimasu" they all said.

They started to eat and talk about their duel strategies and what types of decks they use. Yuma notices that Aka wasn't with them.

"Where's Teresa," Yuma asked.

"I think she was on the phone with someone," Yusei said.

Next thing they know, they heard shouting from the living room.

"You listen here, Kaiba! I said that I'll be back next month!"

"..."

"Why would you let those idiots be in charge!? I should have known those irresponsible bastards would do that!"

Aka sighed and rubbed her head.

"I understand. I'll get it done and send it to you when I get back. Okay. Okay. Bye."

She end the call and fell onto the couch. Atemu walked in.

"What did Kaiba say," Atemu asked.

"He say that the idiots, that were in charge of the project that I worked on for freaking two months, for some reason, thought that it would be funny to delete the project and NOT tell Kaiba about it," Aka shouted.

"You still have a copy of it right?"

"Only half of it. I accidentally forgot to save the other half."

"Well, do you want dinner or not?"

"Just eat without me. I have to started this stupid thing again."

Aka got up and went to her room. Atemu just sighed and went back into the dining room again.

"She not going to eat with us," Atemu stated.

"What happen at Kaiba Corp.," Yugi asked.

"Someone has deleted the project that Aka finish doing. Now she has to do it again, well only the other half that is."

"I could help her after dinner," Yusei said.

"I think that is a good idea. She might get to sleep earlier this time," Judai said.

"She stay up late," Yugo asked.

"Yeah, she stays up until 5 in the morning," Yuma commented.

Once they were all done eating, all the boys, besides Yusei and Yugi who were doing the dishes, went to their rooms. Atemu went in Aka's room and saw that Aka passed out in her chair. She had her head on the desk on top of a bunch of paper. Atemu decided that Aka needs the rest. He picked her up and set her on the bed. He pull the blanket over her and smiled when she scoot over to Atemu's side. Yusei slowly opened the door and saw Atemu standing next to the bed.

"Is she sleeping," Yusei whispered.

"Yeah," Atemu whispered back.

"I can talk to her tomorrow. Night," Yusei said.

He close the door quietly. Atemu grab his pajama and went into the bathroom to change. Once he was done, Atemu went back into and climb into bed with Aka. Once Atemu's head hit the pillow, he almost immediately fell asleep.

**TN: Teresa is really scare if she doesn't get enough sleep.**

**Yusei: I agree.**

**TN: Please Review and you'll get a cookie.**


	10. Training

**TN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…**

**Teresa: While she keeps on apologizing, we'll fill in as to why she hasn't written anything for so long.**

**Atemu: TN was haveing writer's block and that she has other stories to write.**

**Teresa: That and she was very lazy to continue writing.**

**Yusei: Without further ado.**

**Jaden and Yuma: Here's chapter 10!**

**Yugi: TNckitty does not own any Yugioh. She only owns Aka and other OCs.**

**TN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…**

**Chapter 10: Training**

It was morning and everything was quiet. Aka got out of bed, carefully not to disturb Atemu. She went downstairs to make the boys breakfast. It'll take a while since there are 10 people, and Judai, Yuma, Yugo and Yuya's are big eaters. Aka quickly grab all the ingredients and started to make eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. After a while, Judai, Yuma, Yugo, and Yuya came running down to the kitchen. Aka chuckled.

"Hold on, guys. I started cooking. Just wait," Aka said.

They all groan. Yuto and Yuri slowly walked in, still half asleep.

"You need help," Yuto yawned.

"Yeah, can you cook the bacon please," Aka asked.

Yuto went to get the bacon and pan. Yuri went to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water. Not long after that, Yugi, Yusei, and Atemu came in.

"Who ready for a day of pain and torture," Aka said cheerfully.

"Why are you excited to be torture, and what are we doing today," Yuya asked.

"We're going to train. Since you don't know how to fully control your psychic powers yet, we're going to help you do that," Yusei answered.

"How do you know we have psychic powers," Yuto asked.

"We can sense your powers," Atemu said.

"Today is going to be fun," Aka said.

"Yeah, for you," Yuma mumbled.

"Stop complaining. Now grab you breakfast."

Everybody grab their plates and went to get in the dining room.

"So, Yuma how are you? Did you start dating Kotori yet," Aka asked.

Yuma face started to redden. Aka smirk.

"What's up with you and this date thing," Judai asked.

"Because you guys need to confess your love. You are all too shy. I say just man up and ask them on a date. Plus, you all are really cute together."

The guys decided to drop the conversation and continue eating. Aka sat next to Atemu and started eating hers. After a while, she started to nod off.

"Teresa. TERESA," someone shouted.

Aka jolt up and looked around. She blush when everybody was staring at her.

"I think you should get some more rest, Teresa," Yuma said.

"I'm fine," Aka shouted.

She blink and blushed.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest," Yuya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm use to this," Aka said, rubbing her eyes.

Once they finish eating, they all went outside in the backyard. There were targets and other obstacles that were use in training.

"Let's start you four off with target practice," Atemu said. The pharaoh active his duel disk and pull out a card. "I summon the Black Magician in Attack mode."

Black Magician suddenly appear out of thin air.

"Hello again, Mahado," Aka said.

"Is there something you need, Pharaoh," Mahado asked.

"I need your help to help Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri to control their psychic powers. And for the last time, it's Atemu," Atemu said.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, To start, summon your monsters and aim for the targets." Atemu pointed to the targets. "Mahado, use Black Magic Attack."

The purple magician nodded and target the one of the targets. Once it was hit, it exploded into a million pieces.

"Who wants to go first," Judai asked.

"I'll go," Yuto volunteered.

He steps up and activate his duel disk. He pull out a card from his extra deck.

"I summon Dark Rebellious XYZ Dragon in Attack Mode."

A black and purple dragon appeared.

"Go attack the target with Lightning Disobey!"

Dark Rebellious XYZ Dragon attacked the target, but the target didn't exploded like Black Magician did. If anything, it is only scratch.

"Why didn't it broke into a million pieces like Atemu's attack did," Yugo asked.

"Because this is one of the strongest targets that can help us see how strong you are. It can withstand a 500 pound cannonball," Yugi informed.

"Yuto's strong for a starter," Yusei said.

"Who's up next," Aka asked.

Yuya went next.

"I summon Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon in Attack Mode," the tomato head shouted.

Odd Eyes appeared.

"Attack. Spiral Strike Burst!"

Just like Yuto, the target is still in one piece. Yugo and Yuri went. After a while, they finally got the targets to crack.

"Great, now time for the obstacles course," Yusei said.

"Can we rest for a while," Yugo asked.

"No," Aka said.

~Time Skip~

The four were tired from using their psychic powers. This is their first time actually training it.

"Alright. you can all rest now," Aka said.

With that, the four counterparts collapse on the ground.

"I never knew that it takes a lot of energy to summon a monster," Yugo stated.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. Tomorrow is even more training, but it's going to be harder than it was today," Atemu stated.

The Yu-Salads groan after hearing that. All they wanted to do now is sleep and maybe get something to eat.

"Let's get lunch, guys," Yusei suggested.

It was already passed noon and they didn't say eat anything since breakfast.

"Yeah. Let's got to the restaurant that we usually hang out," Yuya said.

"Good. Im starving," Judai stated.

"When are you not," Yugi asked.

Everyone, but Judai, starts laughing. The Slifer Red pouts.

"I don't eat that much," Judai mumbled.

"That's right. Your stomach is like a bottomless black hole," Yuma stated.

"You're one to talk," the hero user shot back.

Now Yuma and Judai are yelling at each other. Aka sighs and shakes her head.

"Is anyone else having a headache right now," Yuto asked.

Almost everyone's hands went up.

"Let's go to that restaurant you talk about. That'll make them shut up," Aka said.

With that, Yuya leads the group to their destinations.

**TN: I am really sorry that I haven't been updating, but I'm back. **

**Teresa: You better not disappear again.**

**TN: I'll try. **

**Atemu: Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow this story. **


End file.
